villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Qwark
Captain Qwark (real name: Copernicus Leslie Qwark) is a character in the Ratchet & Clank videogame series. To the public, he appears to be the greatest superhero in the universe, but in reality is a fraud that will do whatever it takes to maintain his fame and reputation or for money. Originally, he is an antagonist in the first two games, but in the third onwards he became a protagonist, despite still being a coward. Qwark is the secondary antagonist of the Ratchet & Clank feature film and PlayStation 4 game, until he reforms. He was voiced by Jim Ward, who also played Torrance in Disney's Treasure Planet, Sheshou in Disney's Mulan, and Krackus in My Life as a Teenage Robot. Biography ''Ratchet & Clank (2002) Qwark is the secondary antagonist in the original ''Ratchet & Clank. The two traveled the galaxy trying to find the hero, thinking that he will help them save the galaxy from Chairman Drek's evil plans. They find him in his trailer in Blackwater City, and he tells them to meet him at his gauntlet on Umbris. They pass the course, but are betrayed by Qwark, who reveals he is the highly paid spokesman of Drek's new planet. Qwark attempts to kill them with his Blargian Snagglebeast, but then failed to do so. Drek eventually told Qwark to go to the Gemlik base and confront them personally using a Blarg starfighter, and Qwark battled Ratchet through space but was defeated and shot down on the planet Oltanis, which resulted in Drek firing him due to the Chairman threatening to call off the endorsement deal with Qwark if he started bungling again. Ratchet then meets Qwark again on the heavily bombed planet, and Qwark sells him the P.D.A. under the name Steve McQwark. ''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' Qwark returns as the secret main antagonist in the sequel Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. After his defeat at the hands of Ratchet and Clank, Qwark tried to gain fame by selling a device called the Personal Hygenator; however, the device caused harm to its users, and Qwark was forced to pay $6,000,000,000 to the users. Qwark tried to escape to planet Pokitaru, but was arrested and placed in jail. He esacaped again by flushing himself down a toilet and wasn't seen for 6 weeks. Qwark wasn't seen until the end of the game where it's revealed that he had used his alter-ego (Steve McQwark) to help finance his big comeback by selling the Personal Hygenator. He then managed to gain control over Megacorp by pretending to be CEO Mr. Abercrombie Fizzwidget and locking the real Fizzwidget in a broom closet. Qwark then hired Ratchet and Clank to capture the "Experiment" that was stolen by Angela Cross, and after it was returned to him he then went live on Holo-Vision where he tried to fix the the Experiment, now called the Protopet. However, the Helix-O-Morph he took from Angela backfired, and the Protopet turned into a giant monster and ate Qwark. The duo managed to defeat the beast, and Qwark was spat out. In the final cutscene, he is seen working at Megacorp as a test subject for the Crotchitizer. Following this, the next few games state that Qwark has a strange addiction to the Crotchitizer. ''Up Your Arsenal'' When Dr. Nefarious attacked the Solana Galaxy, President Phyronixrequested Ratchet and Clank track down the Florana Tree Beast advertised in Nature's Mysteries, which was Qwark, as Qwark was the only man to have faced Nefarious and lived. When they found Qwark, he had lost his memory and believed he was a monkey, leading the two to escort him back to the Starship Phoenix where he was briefly housed with his monkey friend Skrunch. After Ratchet completed a Qwark vid-comic in front of him, Qwark regained his memory and founded the Q-Force, a team consisting of himself, Sasha Phyronix of the Starship Phoenix, his former fitness instructor Helga, racer Skidd McMarx, Big Al from the Roboshack he had formerly endorsed in his career, Skrunch, Ratchet and Clank. Qwark coordinated several Q-Force missions, including the mission to infiltrate Nefarious' base on planet Aquatosand to defeat the Tyhrranoids on Tyhrranosis. Ratchet and Clank were often on the front lines of these missions, though he claimed to credit for the defeat of the Momma Thyrranoid in an interview with Darla Gratch. When Ratchet learned that Nefarious was hiding out in his star cruiser, the Leviathan in the Zeldrin Starport, Qwark led the mission to confront Nefarious on the ship. The ship self destructed and crashed on the planet, with Qwark going down alongside it, and was presumed dead. Later, Ratchet and Clank reached the crash site on planet Zeldrin, they found a data disk containing the plans for the Biobliterator, Dr. Nefarious' superweapon, where Qwark's escape pod had landed. After playing through Qwark vid-comic Issue 5: The Shaming of the Q, they learned that Qwark had a hideout on the Thran Asteroid, and found him there, learning he was in exile. Qwark declined to help them defeat Nefarious, and was presumed inactive afterwards, though he later flew in on his shuttle to help Ratchet and Clank destroy the second Biobliterator on planet Mylon, saving them at the last minute. Finally, Qwark was seen watching the Secret Agent Clank movie premier along with Skrunch. ''Deadlocked'' Qwark did not feature in Deadlocked, though he made a cameo appearance at the end delivering a message to Ratchet and Clank, in which he claimed to still be living in blissful ignorance along with Skrunch. ''Size Matters'' Qwark was noticed by Clank on Pokitaru, and after Clank questioned if he should instead be with his family, Qwark explained he never knew them, and was adopted and raised by monkeys on Florana. When Luna, a girl interviewing Ratchet, was kidnapped by robots, Qwark followed Ratchet and Clank after grabbing onto their ship and following them to Ryllus. He gave them advice on their next destination in return for being allowed to use the ship's computer to research his family tree. The three later left to planet Kalido, and Qwark claimed he had found his parents on a website named "Faux-Family.com". Qwark then ran off to a Technomite factory to search for his father. During Ratchet's time in the Dreamtime, he encountered many chainsaw wielding Qwarks as enemies. When Ratchet and Clank caught up with Otto Destruct, the leader of the Technomites, it was revealed that Otto Destruct had fooled Qwark into believing he was his father, and Qwark closely followed his father, though Skrunch arrived with a newspaper that showed that Qwark's parents were once great heroes who had been killed by defective Technomite technology. Qwark tried to use Otto's Intelligence Machine to swap intelligence, though after Otto shrunk Qwark with a Shrink Ray, Skrunch operated it instead, swapping Otto's intelligence with Skrunch's. The miniaturised Qwark was later seen in Clank's apartment on Endako, explaining his "heroic deeds" on planet Oceana VIII to three miniature Ratchet clones. ''Secret Agent Clank'' Klunk anonymously paid Qwark a large sum of money to write his autobiography, leading Qwark to travel with the biographer B.A.R.N.E.Y.. Qwark then provided false stories about his heroism for the biography while following Clank with a tracking device, which would allow Klunk to keep tabs on Clank. Qwark told B.A.R.N.E.Y. several stories, including fighting a giant robot, matching wits with the Jack of All Trades (using a Suc-Vac 3000 weapon against him), singing in an opera house about his adventures, rescuing space nuns, and fighting wild western Cactus Beasts. Later, after Clank fought Klunk in his underwater base, Qwark arrived on scene, and accidentally activated a teleporter from which he pulled the Eye of Infinity from Klunk's satellite laser, destroying it. As B.A.R.N.E.Y. was programmed to kill Qwark if anything happened to Klunk, B.A.R.N.E.Y. transformed into an Ultra-Mech to kill Qwark, though Clank saved him. ''Tools of Destruction'' Qwark worked within the Planetary Defense Center on Kerwan, and following an attack from drophyd commandos led by Emperor Tachyon, requested the urgent help from Ratchet and Clank. While Ratchet and Clank tried to reach the Planetary Defense Center to defend the city, Qwark had in fact surrendered to Tachyon and went with him to the Polaris Galaxy. While Ratchet and Clank explored Fastoon, the received a "holo-vite" from Qwark using an alias, encouraging them to visit the Imperial Fight Festival on Mukow, in which Qwark was now serving as the announcer. Qwark allowed Ratchet to enter using a disguise, and referred to him in the arena as "Mustachio Furioso". He would continue to serve as the announcer for the Fight Festival and allow them to anonymously compete for more prizes, and contacted them on planet Sargasso to ask them to compete for the Holo Pirate Disguise as the next prize. He also gave them an infobot that he had found in Tachyon's underwear drawer, which featured an episode of the Polaris Compendium of Historical Importantness explaining the IRIS supercomputer. Later on, Qwark helped Ratchet and Clank from his "Townhouse of Solitude" and provided information to help break into the Zordoom Prison to free Talwyn Apogee. After freeing her, Qwark sent them coordinates for Kerchu City on planet Jasindu that he had stolen from Tachyon's computer, where the Dimensionator was located. After Ratchet and Clank defeated Captain Slag on the Ublik Passage and seized the Dimensionator, Qwark took the Dimensionator before the two could decide what was best to do with it, and promised to prove his worth as a superhero by hurling it into a black hole. He failed, crashed on planet Reepor, and was captured by Tachyon, who took the Dimensionator and brought the cragmites back. Qwark had been taken to Meridian City on planet Igliak, where he had hidden and was released by Ratchet and Clank. Qwark was then freed, and returned to the Apogee Space Station where he learnt to speak pirate with Rusty Pete. After Clank was taken by the Zoni, Qwark was as surprised as the others. Following the events of the game, Qwark recorded a movie titled My Blaster Runs Hot, and also starred in a film and TV show named Unicop, both advertised on Space Radio. Though he did not appear in Quest for Booty, near the beach on Hoolefar Island, a golden Qwark statue can be found half-buried along with copies of his book, Body by Qwark. ''A Crack in Time'' Qwark joined Ratchet in his search for Clank, joining him in the Aphelion. The ship crash-landed on planet Quantos, where they met several fongoid citizens to learn more about the Zoni, though Qwark and the fongoids were kidnapped by Lord Vorselon. Ratchet freed Qwark and the fongoids from Vorselon's Warship, and Qwark went to find help. However, in his search, he found the agorian race, who kidnapped him once again, and Ratchet freed Qwark at the Agorian Battleplex after defeating the War Grok, named "Snowball". Qwark disguised himself as a nurse named "Shannon" to sneak into Dr. Nefarious' headquarters at the Nefarious Space Station. Qwark gave Ratchet, now reunited with Clank, the headquarters to the space station, and the three infiltrated the base with Ratcher using a disguise to mimic Nefarious to sneak into the chamber. He attempted to use Nefarious' cannon to destroy Nefarious' ships, but the three were caught and ejected into deep space through an asteroid. Qwark managed to escape, and along with Snowball, battled Nefarious' troops. When Ratchet and Clank returned later to defeat Nefarious and destroy the Nefarious Space Station, Qwark remained stranded by the explosion on a small piece of rock with Snowball. Post-''A Crack in Time'' Following A Crack in Time, Qwark had managed to survive the War Grok and settled in to live in the Polaris Galaxy. He took credit for Nefarious' defeat, Later, Qwark was contacted by Artemis Zogg, the Polaris Galaxy's defense minister and a politician running for Galactic President who sought Qwark's endorsement. Zogg invited Qwark to view the Helios Program, who was initially keen to endorse Zogg, but was later convinced by Cyrus, his producer for the film Unicop, to run for president himself. When he was supposed to introduce Zogg and endorse him on the campaign trail, Qwark instead announced his own candidacy, and was elected president. He sent a cease and desist for the Helios Program to the Panel of Interstellar Know-It-Alls, believing the technology to be dangerous, and cited Tachyon's incident years earlier. Comic series Qwark arrived on Veldin, where Ratchet and Clank were staying, to request their help, as planets from several galaxies were mysteriously vanishing. Ratchet and Clank inquired more, with Clank making note of a "Helios Program", but Qwark denying having any knowledge of it. Ratchet ultimately declined to help as he was finished being a hero. Qwark flew away, unable to convince Ratchet to help. Qwark then worked with both Talwyn Apogee and her warbots from Polaris and Sasha Phyronix and the Galactic Rangers from Solana, and they set up base in Talwyn's Apogee Space Station. When Ratchet and Clank agreed to help, Qwark confessed he had lied to them about having no knowledge of the Helios Program, arguing that lying was part of the job description as president, and explained to them that the Helios Program was built based a Surinox Shard, the same comet shard that the lombaxes used for the Dimensionatorsduring the Great War, and explained his history with Zogg as he was convinced by Cyrus to run for president himself rather than endorse Zogg. Qwark then promised to work with Sasha, Talwyn, Ratchet and Clank to stop Zogg from abducting more planets. Ratchet, Clank and Qwark later eventually managed to defeat Artemis Zogg, as Qwark correctly recalled that charging the Surinox Shard with negative energy would cause it to create a wormhole; this wormhole then entrapped Zogg in the same dimension that Tachyon had been trapped in. Qwark returned to his role as president afterwards. ''All 4 One'' Qwark was interviewed by Kip Darling regarding the search for Dr. Nefarious, whose status had been updated from "dead" to "alive and at large". Qwark assured the public there was no danger as he looked outside his office and asked anyone he saw about Nefarious, to which he received no answer. Later, Qwark received a call that he were due to receive an "Intergalactic Tool of Justice Award" for defeating a Light-Eating Z'Grute. Despite having never done this, Qwark visited the city of Luminopolison planet Igliak with Ratchet and Clank following him to receive the award from an anonymous character. However, Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence instead appeared, reanimating the Z'Grute, though losing control over it. Lawrence left, announcing his resignation, forcing Nefarious was forced to team up with Qwark, Ratchet, and Clank to defeat it, though they were then teleported away by a machine known as the Ephemeris to a testing laboratory on planet Magnus. Qwark's warbots Cronk and Zephyr attempted to retrieve the four, but were stuck in an asteroid field and could not reach them. This forced them to look for a way to escape the world themselves and stop the Ephemeris. A small girl named Susie took the four to the tharpods, a race native to the planet, who explained the Ephemeris in detail to them. Eventually, they worked to destroy the machine and defeat the Loki Master, who had planned to use it to destroy the universe. At times, Nefarious attempted to take Qwark's life, before being stopped by the other two, and Qwark would warm up to Nefarious and save him in times of need. The four defeated the Loki Master, and Cronk and Zephyr were finally able to arrive with the help of Lawrence. Qwark, Ratchet and Clank believed that Nefarious had changed his ways, though Nefarious instead fled the world with Lawrence and was then still at large as a supervillain. ''Full Frontal Assault'' Qwark was defeated at the next election and returned to heroic work, and began to reform the Q-Force in in Polaris, operating the Starship Phoenix II''with Ratchet and Clank. Qwark was later contacted by an anonymous character that the Planetary Defense Centers on three planets had been deactivated, and that all of them would be deactivated if a single Polaris Defense trooper was found; only Ratchet, Clank and Qwark were permitted to fight him. After they defeated the anonymous villain's grungarian forces on planet Markazia, the villain revealed himself to be Qwark fanboy, Stuart Zurgo, a former fan who was captain of the Qwark Cadets Fanclub, whom Qwark had let down. Qwark and the Q-Force defeated his forces on planets Ebaro and Proteus VII, though Zurgo had infiltrated their ship and taken over Ebaro's weather system, plunging the sector into chaos. Qwark and the Q-Force destroyed the generator before invading Zurgo's Lair of Doom to defeat him and bring him into Polaris' authorities. The game ended with Qwark talking with Ratchet about trying to deal with pirates, and receiving a response of needing to clear Qwark's name first. ''Into the Nexus When Ratchet and Clank arrived on planet Yerek in the Zarkov Sector, Qwark was sent by Talwyn Apogee to assist, towing the Aphelion. Qwark insisted on coming and searched for the duo within Meero Ruins, spotting them near a cliff, and used a tractor beam on his ship to grab the two and fly off. Qwark's ship later landed in the Meero City Center, where the three could speak. Ratchet informed Qwark that Vendra Prog building a new Dimensionator, and ask Qwark if the real (broken) Dimensionator was safe; Qwark assured them it was displayed at the Intergalactic Museum of History on Igliak, and would be impossible to steal. Clank suggested that Ratchet and Qwark should destroy the Prog Dimensionator to prevent them from bringing more nethers into the universe. Qwark helped Neftin Prog and Pollyx fix the Dimensionator after the nethers had invaded planet Igliak, to bring back Vendra Prog as part of a deal in which the two would give themselves into authorities if they rescued Vendra from the Netherverse. During the fight with Mr. Eye, Qwark gave Ratchet "helpful" advice. Personality Qwark is a selfish and manipulative coward who would do whatever it takes to keep his status of a "superhero". For example, he takes credit for things he has not done, as seen in his interactions with B.A.R.N.E.Y.. Early in his career, Qwark was an undeniable, interdependent, perspicuous and outspoken fraud, being totally unethical and perfectly willing to kill and betray others for the sake of his endorsements and publicity. He was perfectly willing to endorse Drek's new planet despite the obvious devastation the harvesting process was crating, and the fact that some planets were even doomed to fall out of orbit and into their respective suns, potentially killing billions. After his defeat at the hands of Ratchet and Clank, Qwark's personality did not improve. He attempted to sell fraudulent Gagetron products that were not only defective, but also treacherous and exploitative. In an effort to restore his media image stole the identity of Abercrombie Fizzwidget and published the dangerous Protopet just so that he could then destroy it and "save the galaxy". Because of his low intelligence and greed, Qwark was very dull, tedious, repetitive, unpleasant and easy to manipulate, as shown in his interactions with Drek and Otto, and even with Ratchet. The simple act of promising him an increase in favor is often enough to convince Qwark to brave great dangers in pursuit of glory, although he usually takes the easy way to it, often relying on others to accomplish the mission while he takes the credit. These same traits also tend to win Qwark enemies due to his vainglorious and conceited blundering, best shown in his relationship with Dr. Nefarious, whom he had bullied as a child and inadvertently drove him down the path to villainy. Following his spell of amnesia and recovery in Up Your Arsenal, Qwark's personality seemed to change for the better. While still irresponsible, egotistical, perfidious and moronic, he was no longer malicious and any negative outcomes from his actions tended to be from ineptitude or sheer accident. Despite this, he did prove to be useful on occasion. He aided Ratchet and Clank by spying on Emperor Tachyon as his "confidant" and attempting to aid citizens affected by alien invasions, although it was largely in an effort to avoid danger and gain publicity. However, on several rare occasions, Captain Qwark would act like a true hero without any ulterior motive or gain in the process. When Ratchet and Clank were about to be killed by Nefarious inside his Biobliterator for example, Qwark arrived out of nowhere in his starship to save the duo from being killed. He also refused to kill Snowball the War Grok despite the beast's previous attempts at devouring him and Ratchet, going so far to put his life on the line at the hands of the Agorians, merely asking that they name a building, such as school after him. He even saved Dr. Nefarious from falling to his death, even though Nefarious was his nemesis (and had in fact, had attempted to kill Qwark during that same moment). He had also saved Ratchet and Clank from the Nethers on Yerek. Qwark's ego probably betrayed him the worst when he became Galactic President, making him an extremely dangerous enemy in the form of Artemis Zogg and attracting the attention of Dr. Nefarious, who attempted to lure him into a trap with the fictitious and suppositious "Tool of Justice" award, wherein he was almost murdered by a Light-Eating Z'Grute. Navigation Pl: Kapitan Qwark Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Greedy Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Category:Military Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Cowards Category:Redeemed Category:Egotist Category:Pawns Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Affably Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Master Orator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Brutes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Strategic Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Relief Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Usurper Category:Charismatic Category:Abusers Category:Gaolers Category:Insecure Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:Protective Category:Crossover Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Tragic Category:Master of Hero Category:Successful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Oppressors Category:Game Bosses Category:Kidnapper Category:Scapegoat Category:Mischievous